Peter Pan and the Pirates Daughter
by Anya3
Summary: A story about how one woman can change everything...but will it be for the better? Chapter 7&8 up!
1. New Arrivals

  
  

    
    **
    Peter Pan and the Pirate's Daughter**
    
    
    By: Anya
    Disclaimer: I dont own crap but the girl and my ideas. Oh
    and the cool dagger and suit.
    Summery: Things are about to change in Neverland when someone
    new arrives.
    **********************************************************
    "Ahoy there!" the shout came from not ten yards
    from the Jolly Roger, catching the attention of the crew
    and Captain James Hook, who came to lean over the edge of
    the massive ship, glancing down into a small row boat that
    had drifted up to it's side, three passengers seated in
    the small wooden crafted raft.
    "Yes? What is your business here?" Hook asked yelling
    down in annoyance at the man that had spoken to them before.
    A short stout man stood in the boat, his balding head, gray
    and brown hairs scattered across it, glistening slightly
    in the afternoon sunlight. In his left hand, held against
    his chest was an old tattered shipman's hat and his over
    alls covered his baggy tunic loosely, obviously a size or
    two too big for the small man. The man's beady gray eyes
    stared up, his other hand coming from his side up to shade
    his eyes from the glaring sun. He could not be saved from
    the glare that came from the captain however as the man
    looked worn and aggravated.
    "Cap'n, I have a delivery for ye, from the town
    on the other side of the Neverworld, Cryshanks, Sir."
    Hooks eyebrows raised in visible shock. He hadn't
    been to the other side of the Neverworld for years and had
    no acquaintances or business left there from his younger
    days. The only reason he'd gone to that port in the first
    place had been to gather more crew for his ship, which at
    that time he'd only had for a year or so.
    Turning to Smee, he gave a slight nod and backed
    away, bringing a fist up to gather at the base of his chin
    in deep thought. His brows furrowed, he ran his mind quickly
    over the events that had occurred there, vaguely hearing
    Smee shout the order back to the boat that they were allowed
    to board the ship, but to make it quick. After a few moments,
    he turned back to watch the three figures board his ship,
    one being escorted between the two others, this person's
    head hung down, hiding their face from view. The first man
    aboard he recognized as the elder man who had shouted up
    to him from the boat. The second he could not see, but his
    eyes quickly darted worryingly to the ancient cuffs that
    held the figure's hands together behind their back. Holding
    onto the handclamps behind them was the third man. A tall
    burly fellow; the dark brush of hair that covered his chest
    showing through the opening at the top of his shirt. A sword
    scabbard hung at his hip from a dark leather belt. His gruff
    face was rough and worn as if he'd been caught in a sand
    storm for years and just found himself out and on the open
    seas. A grim frown marred his face as his dark ebony eyes
    stared strait ahead, giving away nothing. His movements
    were rough as he pushed the 'prisoner forward, before tugging
    at the cuffs to make sure they stopped where he wanted them
    to.
    The older, short man stepped forward, pulling a
    piece of parchment from his vest jacket pocket and holding
    it forward. It was folded thrice and stamped clean with
    a wax marking Hook did not recognize. Snatching it from
    the man's hands, he tore into it, pulling it open and reading
    it, his dark eyes skimming the paragraphs quickly, worry
    folding in on his features as he read on, confusing the
    crew. The elder man turned to the back one with a nod, and
    he pushed the prisoner forward roughly. A grunt came from
    the person in protest of the harsh behavior bestowed upon
    them before the person flipped their long black hair back
    out of their face.
    "You understand now Cap'n, we had no choice in da
    matter of this. She's not of age yet and cannot be allowed
    to roam free. As it were, Sir, we was gonna take 'er in
    on the constables orders, but decided we ought see ye first,
    in case ye wanted 'er. She ain't much, but i'm sure she'd
    do good work on yer ship." The elder man stated proudly.
    Hook gave him a slight glare, then held the parchment
    up near his face. "What proof do you have of this?"
    The man looked slightly taken aback, unprepared
    for an argument in the matter.
    "If I am to take her," Hook started, stepping closer
    to the man and glaring down on him, "then I wish to have
    proof of the facts stated here."
    The elderly man once more reached into his pocket
    and pulled out another piece of parchment, quickly shoving
    it into the Captain's hands. "It's 'er certificate of birth,
    sir. It tells both parentage and if you need more proof
    just look at 'er. There cannot be a mistake. I assure you
    sir."
    Hook turned his eyes upon the figure he'd nearly
    ignored until now, staring into the young woman's dark black
    eyes, matching his own with flecks of soft green on the
    outer edges, more than likely from her mother. Her long
    black hair reached to just above her elbows, tattered and
    tangled and dirty. Her face had smudges of dirt on them,
    more than likely from sleeping in some alley or stall. Her
    body was tall and lithe, extremely skinny and underfed.
    She had small bruises across her arms, he assumed from the
    struggle of her capture. She was clad in black pants that
    looked as if they'd had better days, cut up and stained
    with mud and grass. Accompanying the pants; a deep brown
    shirt that obviously belonged to a man at some point, a
    belt the only thing keeping it from giving away more of
    her figure, the leather wrapped tightly around her waist
    and chest.
    "Uncuff her." he growled to the hefty man, still
    holding her wrists captive. The man looked at him strangely
    before looking to the elder man, who was obviously the boss.
    The man stared at her for a moment, her body towering his,
    nearly a foot higher. He gave a short nod and the brute
    pressed a key into the small lock on the back, letting loose
    her hands, which immediately flew together in the front,
    her delicate long fingers running across the bruises the
    cuffs had created. She looked up at Hook as he swiftly took
    her chin in his hand.
    "What were you arrested for, girl?" he asked her
    harshly and received a growl.
    Her low voice echoed in the near silence, only accompanied
    by the waves of the sea. "I have a name."
    Hook's eyes rolls in exasperation. "Then what is
    your name, child?"
    She stared up into his eyes for a moment before
    answering in a low tone. "Anna."
    "Alright then, _Anna_", he said stretching out the
    name," What crime were you arrested for?" he questioned
    again, not letting go of her chin.
    "Stealing." she said, her tone proud and unashamed
    as she stared up at him.
    Hooks eyes darted to the elder man. "What did she
    steal?"
    "Food sir, from the market, she took three potatoes,
    a tomato and a leg of lamb.."he said slowly, his eyes staying
    on the young girls face.
    Hook stepped back, letting go of her face finally,
    but she kept it upturned, proud against all of them, her
    eyes wide and dangerous. Cautioning.
    After a few moments of silence the elder man stepped
    forward again. "If you pardon Cap'n we have a lot to do.
    Will you take her or not, Sir?"
    Hook turned away for a moment and the gruff man
    with the cuffs started to grab her hands again, her body
    protesting and writhing against him, her eyes dangerously
    glaring at Hook's back before he turned swiftly, just as
    the cuffs were pulled from the man's pocket. Captain Hook
    turned swiftly to Smee.
    "Pay off her debt as I am sure it is not much to
    lose. She will stay and earn her way aboard this crew."
    he said glaring before retreating down into the ship, to
    his private quarters, leaving his crew to settle the girl
    into a steady work pattern.
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    A/N: ok, well that's the first chapter. I'd love to hear
    reviews about it. Plz no flames! I lost my marshmellows
    to roast them on. ^_^ I worked hard on this, so let me know
    if you like it and if I should continue. Thanx!!! ~Anya~
    


	2. A Family Affair

  
  

    
    
    Chapter 2: A Family Affair
    Rating: This chappie is a nice Pg, maybe language, I don't
    know.
    Disclaimer: Blah Blah, i dont own anything but Anna.
    **********************************************************
    Chapter 2
    Two hours later, Anna was roughly mopping the deck,
    a scowl on her face as she swished the mop unmindingly back
    and forth across the wooden floors. Captain Hook sat in
    a chair on the bow of the ship above the rest, legs loosely
    open, his chin resting against his right fist on the chairs
    armrest, watching the girl angrily sweep her way across
    the ship. He knew that he could not trust birthing certificates,
    but could always sell her back. She only had now to prove
    herself to him. To show him that she was indeed who she
    claimed to be.
    Anna slammed the mop down on the floor, spinning
    angrily around and stomping her way down the steps and over
    to the bow of the ship, the crew looking up randomly to
    watch her in shock. She was going directly against the captain's
    orders to clean the ship til it sparkled, as he had put
    it. Making her way past the others, determination on her
    face she stopped just below where the captain sat, the third
    step her sanctuary from his reach.
    "I will not do this any longer!" she growled,
    "It is not my place to...to mop! And to clean! I should be at
    your side! I am your daughter and I demand that you allow
    me the courtesy of being at least that!" she frowned as
    his eyebrow went up in amusement. "I have scrounged and
    scratched my way through this world since I was six! My
    whore of a mother never gave a damn about me, so I had to
    be the only one that did and now that I have a chance to
    be someone, to be the person I was _meant_ to be, I
    will not let _you_ of all people drag me down." she
    paused and stepped the rest of the way up, now towering
    over Hook, something the rest of the crew never dared do,
    lest they wished to walk the plank. "If I must fight you
    to earn that, then I will do so. Show me any of your men,
    or yourself and I shall defeat you in swordplay and take
    my rightful place at your side, as your daughter, _not_
    as your slave!" by now her breathing had become harsh and
    ragged and her face determined and rough as she watched
    Hook stare up at her with no expression at all, save the
    same raised brow of amusement on his face.
    The stunned crew, fearful of this outburst, watched
    for what seemed hours, actually only moments of deafening
    silence, then in shock as Hook's eyes twinkled in merriment
    and his face broke out in a large grin, larger than they'd
    ever seen. He laughed loudly, his voice echoing across the
    ship and out into the sea as he stood suddenly and clapped
    a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well done! Good form!" he
    shouted to her and pulled her in front of him, both hands
    grasping her shoulders and spinning her to face his crew,
    all watching anxiously.
    "From this day forth, anything that I or this young
    lady here says...goes. Anna is my daughter and as such,
    is part of the authority on this ship. If you don't agree
    with that, you can take it out with her. I'm fairly certain
    she'll be happy to acquaint you with her sword skills. I
    however, would not suggest trying this." he gave a hard
    glare over the crew, letting them know exactly what they
    thought. "As such, if you mess with her in any way, shape
    or form, you are messing with _me_ as well...."he lowered
    his tone suddenly, "and I would not recommend trying to
    take your captain _and_ his daughter on." he stood
    up straighter. "From this day forth, you will address her
    as Ma'am, Miss, or any other such form of respect. If any
    one of you disrespects her in any way, I will see to it
    that she personally gets to take revenge out on you." after
    a long pause he shouted out at the stunned crew.
    "Well!? Back to work you dogs!!"
    The men scattered, rushing back to their separate
    tasks, taking care not to incur their captain's wrath.
    Turning Anna around, Hook looked her over with a frown.
    "SMEE!" he yelled suddenly, making her jump, then look up
    at him disapprovingly as the stubby little man in blue and
    white strips came hobbling his way up the steps, his glasses
    nearly falling off his exceptionally large nose.
    "Y-yes Cap'n?" he asked, his high-pitched voice
    nearly a squeak.
    Hook turned to the girl who still had a serious
    somber expression on her face and grinned. "Take her below
    and get her fixed up. No daughter of mine is going to look
    like a..slave girl." he said, raising an eyebrow as Smee
    took her arm.
    Anna quickly yanked it away and glanced up at Hook
    for a moment before pushing roughly past Smee and stomping
    down the steps, making her way down into the private cabins.
    Smee soon followed, leaving the Captain to ponder the young
    girl's attitude towards him.
    Down in the private rooms of Captain Hook, Smee
    led Anna over to a large couch seat, lined with blue Velveteen.
    "Now you just sit there little Miss and I'll fix
    you right up." he said before turning away to grab some
    supplies. Anna's eyes went wide when he turned around armed
    with scissors and she sat up tall. He obviously had noticed
    her look, for he spoke. "Oh, don't you worry Miss, I won't
    harm you none. Just going to trim that long hair of yours.
    See?" he held out a beautiful brush with a sterling silver
    handle and gentle bristles. In his other hand was a comb
    made with a pearl lined rim and teeth. She studied them
    for a few moments before nodding back to him once and turning
    her head to look out of the large line of windows that ran
    along the edge of the room looking out into the large Island.
    She barely turned her head as she felt Smee gently running
    through her hair with the now wet comb and the brush directly
    after that, making sure it was all strait before he began
    trimming it only two inches or so higher.
    An hour, a bath, a haircut and a dressing later,
    she emerged from the lower cabins, grasping the hilt of
    the sword that sat on her hip, her fingers twined through
    the gold ribcage handle. Smee followed her out and smiled
    kindly at her, patting her arm before moving on to work
    on the deck. She stepped up on the last step, taking her
    place on deck, standing tall and proud. She watched as the
    crew turned to look at her, many of their faces taking on
    awe as she stood there, her chin strait and high, holding
    up dignity and pride in herself. Smee had taken the liberty
    of taming her slightly curly hair and pulling the top of
    it back with a small sea green ribbon, the rest of the black
    waves cascading over her shoulders and back. He'd dressed
    her in a large white dressing shirt that hung loosely on
    her arms, leaving plenty of room for the soft material to
    breathe. The light frills at the top hung loosely around
    her low neckline. A brown laced vest strapped tightly over
    her shoulders, chest and most of her waist, the lacing looping
    its way up from her navel to her neckline. Ending at her
    hips, the edge allowed the material of the long dressing
    shirt to become a tunic around her hips. A brown skin belt
    hooked around her hips, hanging low on her left side where
    the sword hung, and clung tightly to her right hip, where
    a small dagger with an eagle hand of bronze sat. The tunic
    bottom came past her thighs and covered her to mid thigh,
    far enough above her knees to allow her good movement, yet
    low enough to cover everything it needed to. Her legs were
    encased in black leggings, as she refused to call them tights.
    Ending off the outfit were deep brown boots that reached
    nearly to her knees, another dagger slipped inside the outer
    part of her right boot. Her dark eyes, now tinged with more
    green sparkled in the dimming light as she looked over the
    crew, then sneered at them, turning and making her way up
    the steps in heavy steps.
    Hook looked up from his position, standing at the
    end of the upper deck, looking over a map and glanced over
    her, nodding his approval as her head tilted slightly to
    the side.
    "Very good. Now you look the part, my dear." he
    said, staring at her a moment more before turning his gaze
    back to the map in front of him.
    Without thinking, Anna moved over and looked at
    the map, then up at the Island, before once more glancing
    back at the map. "What are all the x's for?" she asked,
    her tone soft, but still forceful.
    Hook paused a moment before answering, "They are
    the places that we've searched."
    His vague answer seemed to irritate Anna more.
    "Searched for what?"
    Hook slammed his golden hook down into the wooden
    board, making Anna jump the slightest before he turned his
    head to look at her. "For Pan, that's what. That accursed
    boy has been the bane of my existence for far too long and
    I plan to remove him from the face of this world for good."
    he said, an evil glint sparkling in his eyes.
    Anna's eyes narrowed. "Why has a child infuriated
    you so? What did he do that could be so bad?"
    Hook pushed Anna back hard, causing her to tumble
    and nearly lose her balance if not for the large wooden
    railing. Her eyes widened in shock and the tiniest bit of fear.
    His glare seemed to penetrate her very core as he placed
    his hook inches from her face. "You see this? That
    ...that...BOY did this! He has humiliated me beyond repair.
    Forgiveness with him is never an option as far as i'm concerned."
    he leaned in closer, lowering his voice dangerously.
    "Peter Pan has destroyed my reason for existing by being there
    at every turn to make me look the fool in front of my crew
    and I will not allow him to live any longer. He will pay
    for the...inconvenience he has caused me." he growled and
    backed away, spinning around and walking away quickly, calling
    for Smee.
    Once he was out of sight, Anna let a hand come up
    to her chest, her heartbeat fluttering under it as she sat
    down on the deck.
    That night, the soft snores filled the cabin of
    the ship, the occasional soft coos of the gulls flying overhead
    the only other sound besides the sea. Anna crept quietly
    up the steps of the ship to the top and walked to the railing,
    staring out at the land silently, her dark eyes focusing
    before she turned, walking up to the bow of the ship and
    snatching the map from inside the drawer on the table Hook
    had been studying the map on earlier that day, her dark
    hair swirling around her face from the leather string wrapped
    ponytail she wore. Pulling out a piece of parchment and
    a quill, she dipped it smoothly into a small bottle of ink
    that sat inside the drawer, quickly scribbling on the paper
    before turning and dashing down the steps, shoving the map
    into her belt. Minutes later, she was back on the deck,
    situating herself into the small row boat off the port side
    of the ship, lowering her self gently down into the calm
    waters below. Pulling out the oars, she glanced up at the
    ship once more, her face stony as she began rowing in the
    black waters of the night, moving silently and slowly towards
    the Island of Neverland.
    Hooks infuriated roar woke most of the crew the
    next morning. Smee came dashing to his side, his portly
    little stomach shaking as he tried to run. He stared up
    at the Captain, who held a dagger in his right hand and
    a piece of parchment in his left. Growling once more, he
    crumbled the paper in his hand and stomped back into his
    quarters, slamming the door and locking it.
    Smee, confused by his captain's actions, bent down
    with some effort to pick up the crumbled paper. Opening
    it carefully and moving away from the door so that if Hook
    came out, he would not be the first gutted, Smee gasped
    as he read the letter.
    _
    Father,
    
    By the time you receive this letter, I will
    be too far for you to stop me. I know I might face your
    wrath, but that is a chance I am willing to take. If the
    only think keeping you from being content with your life
    is this boy, then I will remove him from it for you. If
    this pleases you, I do hope that we may become
    ...closer. I have never had a father and I do not wish to
    lose my real father so soon. I am not afraid of you, so
    your fury will not worry me, but if it takes me ridding
    you of this...child to make you proud of me, then I shall
    do so. I will return within four days, rest assured, whether
    Peter Pan is found or not. But I do promise you this, if
    I do find Pan, he will no longer bother your life. By the
    morning, he will be dead.
    Your Daughter,
    ~Anna~_
    Smee gaped at the letter and dropped it. Well, if
    anything, she was exactly like her father, dashing off to
    destroy the thing that bothered him most. She obviously
    craved the family she never had and was willing to risk
    everything to have that, even if it meant losing her life
    in the process...
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    A/N: Ok! That's Part two! Up and runnin! Tell me what you
    think. Lemme know what you wanna see and i'll try and work
    it in, or gimme some ideas or whatever. I love feedback,
    i live off it...no seriously!
    I'd like to thank my reviewers..
    Thunder Rose - Thanx! I hope this chappie pleases you!
    Julie Pan - Soon enough for ya? lol Have fun readin.
    Dracoslady00 - DL! I LOVE YA! lol Thanx for the review lass,
    it was spectacular spectacular. lol
    Mel- If you read this, THAnx chica!!! Love ya too!!! *wavies*
    danceingfae- thanx, I think you spelled that right
    ....lol hell i dont even know! I thought it would be a different
    thing. Hope you liked this chappie. Review!! lol
    Thanx guys! Next chappie up as soon as I get.....five reviews
    or so! *cheers* happies happies, and the next one...IS LONG.
    Come on guys, gimme gimme, i love reviews!
    


	3. Encounters

  
  

    
    
    Chapter 3: Encounter
    Disclaimer: What? You want it Again?? Oh fine, I don't own
    it!
    Rating: This chappie is probably still Pg, pg 13 if you
    could see the nudity. lol
    *********************************************************
    Chapter 3
    Across the waters on the island, directly near the
    lagoon in a small cove, Anna rowed her way up onto the rocky
    beach inside the caves. Here the water was cooler and swirled
    up upon the rocks in a steady ebb and flow of the tide.
    Standing up in the small row boat, she reached out, stepping
    onto the granite and pulling the rope on the end of the
    boat with her, tugging the boat up onto the dry platform
    and tying it around a small rock formation tall enough to
    make sure it stayed in place. Leaning over, she pulled out
    the pack she had taken with her. Her spare dagger, some
    food, mead, a few spare articles of clothing, a blanket
    and the pearl handled brush stuffed the bag full and made
    the load slightly heavy, though nothing she could not handle,
    as she swung the bag onto her back, the two straps pulling
    over her shoulders and the small belt she'd attached tied
    around her waist to keep the sack secured.
    Looking around the cove, she saw three entrances
    into the secluded area she'd docked in. Two entrances by
    foot, one almost completely covered by foliage, the other
    open and free to enter and exit from, the third being the
    small entrance over the water she'd rowed in from. Surveying
    the area quickly, she nodded her approval before trekking
    her way out of the cavern through the uncovered opening
    and moved across the terrain, careful to make as little
    noise as she could, disturbing almost nothing. Less than
    ten minutes into her walk, she stumbled upon a clearing
    the forest surrounding the cove. The area was perfect, she
    decided, for her camp setup. Covered well overhead by trees
    and secluded, hard to detect through the surrounding forest,
    it was the safest place she would be able to find for the
    next few nights.
    Turning in a circle for a moment, she quickly found
    a well-leaved tree and grasped the trunk, pulling herself
    up, quickly scaling the length of the tree up to near the
    top. Sitting on a large limb, she pulled the pack from off
    of her back and slung it down in a small socket between
    two large limbs across from her, tying the bag down to the
    tree before pushing herself off and moving back down, jumping
    the last five feet to the ground below. Brushing off her
    pants, she turned and sprinted off to the surrounding area,
    grabbing up branches and stubs of wood along with a large
    patch of grass and moss. Minutes later, she stopped in her
    tracks, knowing she wasn't far from her encampment and stood
    still for moments on end, simply listening to the area around
    her, her eyes darting cautiously back and forth, her ears
    open and straining on any small noise. Her hand slid up
    her body and carefully into the ribcage handle of her long
    sword. Grasping it firmly, she stood for a few more moments
    before spinning around, the sword sliding easily out of
    the scabbard as she did so. It only took her half a second
    to have the end of the sword buried in the trunk of the
    tree, the squirrel's life gone as quickly as it had tried
    to scuttle up the tree. Studying the scene for a moment,
    Anna tilted her head and yanked the sword loose from the
    tree, the creature still hanging from it, the blade's tip
    clean from the clear, swift stab. Grabbing the animal by
    the head, she pulled it from her sword, staring at it for
    a moment before sneering in disgust and raising her hand,
    tossing the creature to the ground. Turning on her heel,
    she began to stride away before pausing and turning to look
    at the deceased animal on the ground. Sighing, she walked
    back over, snatching up the squirrel by its neck again and
    taking it with her.
    
    Turning the long stick over the fire, Anna watched
    entranced as the now bare rodent started turning a light
    golden brown above the flickering light of the fire in the
    small pit she'd created. The light was fading from above,
    a sign to Anna that within a few hours, dark would be upon
    her and she would not dare to venture out in these woods
    at dark. Considering sleeping in a tree for a few moments,
    she quickly shook her head, throwing the thought out. Uncomfortable
    and unpractical. Turning back to her dinner, she quickly
    pulled the roasted squirrel from the stick, blowing on it
    and tossing it from hand to hand. Laying the creature down
    on her pack, she let it cool for a few moments before ripping
    it open, pausing in disgust then biting down into it. It
    only took her five minutes to finish the meal, which though
    tasteless, filled her stomach.
    Standing and climbing the tree once more, deciding
    not to untie the sack, she opened the back and pulled out
    the brush and a fresh white dressing shirt.
    Tucking the articles beneath her arm, she made her
    way back down to the ground before turning and taking a
    direct path towards the cove. Less than ten minutes later,
    the light began to shine through the outer edges of the
    thick forest, the sound of waves crashing echoed through
    the foliage. Exiting the tree line, Anna made her way quickly
    down the beach, past the cove where her boat resided and
    continued farther down until she came upon a large lagoon.
    Rocks surrounded the water in a semi-circle and just beyond
    the lagoon was a large wall, behind that, a smaller cove,
    a low waterfall running smoothly down into the water below.
    Sighing contently for the first time in a long while, Anna
    smiled and began to make her way towards the small hidden
    cove, vines outstretched around it and bushes covering the
    area from eyesight.
    A shudder of movement from her left caught her attention
    and she immediately pulled her dagger out of the small scabbard
    on her right hip, holding it down at her side, her eyes
    scanning quickly over the water of the lagoon. Seconds later,
    a shadow appeared in the water, moving quickly and Anna
    stood her ground, preparing herself for a possible battle
    with a beast.
    A shock of green appeared at the top of the water,
    confusing the dark haired pirate. Then came a head and a face,
    followed by an upper body and soon a few feet away, a fin
    emerged. Emerald eyes stared back into her own, wide and
    curious, blinking in confusion. Delicate features stared
    at her before a look of annoyance took over the creatures
    face.
    "What are you doing here? You don't belong here!
    Go away!" it shouted at her and was joined after a moment
    by three more heads, one red, one pink and the last blue.
    The others stared up at her as well, their faces taking
    on the same annoyed look as the first.
    "Yes, leave." the blue one said.
    "This is our lagoon!" the red one blurted out, her
    matter-of-fact tone making her seem superior to the others.
    Anna grinned maniacally and stepped closer to the
    water, but far enough away so that they could not reach
    her or splash her. Crouching down on her knees at their
    level she looked them over, an evil gleam entering her eyes.
    "Oh really." she grunted, snorting slightly at them
    while glancing at each one.
    The mermaids began to appear slightly intimidated
    but the blue one swam farther up. "Yes really. If you don't
    leave now, we will make you." she glared at Anna hard.
    Anna turned her gaze to the mermaid, her eyes penetrating
    the creatures own. She began to twirl the dagger in her
    right hand around and around between her fingers and palm.
    "Last time I checked, " she began, looking around, "there
    weren't any names on this lagoon, or any other cove for
    that matter of fact." Quickly turning the dagger so that
    the blade faced the mermaids she glared them down. "Now
    you listen to me you little stuck up fish." she watched
    rejoicing as the mermaid's faces took on an appalled look
    at the insult. "I'm here to bathe, whether you like it or
    not. Now I'm going to go over that cove over there," she
    nodded her head to her right, glancing to it once, "and
    I'm going to have a nice washing off. I'm dirty, smelly
    and I've been without a decent bath for months. You try
    and stop me and you'll regret you ever even laid eyes on
    me, got it?" she growled and the mermaids gulped, quickly
    nodding in compliance.
    Standing up, Anna shoved the dagger back into the hold,
    looking down on them. "Good." she said, turning and starting
    towards the other side before she stopped and turned back,
    staring down the mermaids still watching her.
    "Oh and if you even think of calling for help.."
    she sneered, her eyes twinkling fiercely. "I'll gut you."
    she gave them a false smile, the mermaids having gasped
    in astonishment, and made her way across the rocks towards
    the smaller cove.
    Peter's brows furrowed as he approached the Mermaid
    Lagoon, the hushed whispers sounding frightened and upset.
    Picking up his pace he began to fly. He often enjoyed walking
    but this was an emergency it seemed. Landing on a rock in
    the middle of the cove, he watched in amazement as the mermaids
    paid him no heed, talking and murmuring to themselves, huddled
    in a circle.
    Clearing his throat, Peter watched as they jumped
    then looked extremely relieved, swimming quickly up to him.
    His face went serious as they all began to talk at once.
    "Oh Peter! It was horrible-"
    "She was so rude!"
    "-and called us fish!"
    "-teach her a lesson about-
    "-she can't get away with this-"
    "-can't you do something?!"
    "Please Peter!"
    All of them finally slowed to a stop as Peter's
    hand flew up. "Ok, one at a time. I don't get anything your saying, ladies!"
    The red haired mermaid swam up closer. "She was a
    pirate, Peter! She was dressed like one!"
    "And she acted like one too!" the green haired one
    put in before shying away after a glare from the redheaded
    one. Looking back up to Peter, the red head nodded, confirming
    her friend's statement.
    Peter's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his dagger.
    "A pirate?" he hissed. No pirate came into his territory
    and got away with it. Especially after threatening some
    of his friends. Looking back down at the mermaids, he puffed
    up his chest, his ego taking the best of him for the moment.
    "Don't worry, girls! I'll get that nasty scoundrel!" he
    crowed and cheers erupted from the group of mermaids.
    "Get her good Peter!" yelled the pinked haired girl.
    Peter began to walk towards the cove, then turned
    to the girls. "Wait....did you say...she?" he asked incredulously.
    The mermaids nodded, swimming to huddle together.
    "And she threatened to gut us!!"The pink one shrieked before
    falling back.
    Peter's face went red. Girl or no, that was a threat
    not to be taken lightly. Whoever this...person was, she
    wasn't going to get away with threatening his friends like
    that. Stomping his way across the short stretch of terrain
    to the alcove, Peter crouched down, pulling his dagger out
    and readying himself. But what he saw was nothing like he
    expected to see.
    His eyes grew wide as he stared through the greenery,
    his pupils dilating, watching the smooth lithe body moving
    in the water. The streams of water fell like ribbons over
    her shoulders and down her bare back, glittering her skin
    in the dusk light. He watched, entranced as the sleek curves
    twisted, her arms washing her skin slowly, making sure she
    got every inch of her body cleaned. Time seemed to slow
    for Peter, his breathing slowing to a slow steady crawl
    as he watched the beauty bath beneath the soft flow of the
    waterfall. His breath caught as he watched her dip down
    into the water below, disappearing from view. Standing up
    slowly, his long dagger still at his side, he searched the
    water, then make a quick jump a few feet away, closer to
    the water and the falls the girl had been bathing under.
    The mist that covered the sea green waters made it particularly
    difficult to peer into the depths below.
    Anna sighed, letting the water smooth over her skin,
    its cool texture making her skin tingle with the chill.
    Moving her hands through her hair she reveled in the fact
    that she was finally going to be clean after months of inadequate
    bathing in the dirty seas with fishy water or with the small
    amount she could find on land for a sponge bath. Closing
    her eyes she grinned to herself, remembering her conversation
    with the mermaids, her spirits already starting to rise.
    She paused for a moment, her ears perking up and her eyes
    snapping open as she heard a snap from the surrounding woods.
    It was too heavy to have been an animal and the accompanying
    sound of breathing confirmed her thoughts. Moving once again,
    putting on the façade of cleaning, she began making her
    way inch by inch towards her right where she had laid her
    dagger before she began to bathe. Once close enough, she
    slid down into the waters, her entire body tingling from
    the arid bubbles bursting around her. Her hand slid up the
    side of the rock carefully out of sight and slid across
    the hilt of her dagger, pulling it back into the water with her.
    Turning she swam low as she could against the bottom of
    the cove, making her way towards the edge.
    Peter's eyes darted back and forth, searching frantically
    for the girl. Sighing, he jumped up on an open rock in front
    of the cove, grasping his dagger slightly tighter in his
    hand as he skimmed the surface. A hand shot out of the water,
    and before he could think he'd been pulled into the water,
    gasping for breathe and sputtering as he pulled himself
    up, now waist deep in the water. He felt a hand roughly
    grasp his left elbow, yanking it back; another hand swinging
    around his right shoulder and a cold blade being pressed
    against the tender skin of his throat. His eyes grew wide as
    he realized he'd been caught for nearly the first time in his
    life. And he hadn't even seen it coming.
    A warm breath rushed across his right ear, inducing
    an effect he'd never felt before on his young body. A slight
    chill ran through him, shuddering him to the bone and the
    realization came to him that the person behind him was in
    fact, the very pirate girl he'd been spying on. Remembering
    the scene of her earlier, his eyes grew even wider as it
    dawned on him that she was, in fact, naked and had her entire
    body pressed against his back, keeping him against her to
    restrain his movement and impair him from escaping her grasp.
    He couldn't help his body's reaction and tried not to focus
    on the problem that seemed to be building below the waters
    surface. This task became easier as she tugged harder at
    his arm, bringing the dagger tighter against his throat.
    Her voice shattered the silence, a small flock of
    birds shooting off into the air at her loud tone. "Who are
    you?" she demanded, her accent deep and clear, commanding
    his answer quickly. But Peter kept silent, glaring back
    at her, though he knew she couldn't actually see him glaring.
    Again she tugged at his elbow and this time he took the
    opportunity to push it back into her ribs, knocking her
    off guard and stumbling back, the knife sliding away from
    his throat.
    Spinning around, he stared at her, his eyes wandering
    over her body. Her left hand was pressed against her side
    where he had jabbed her, her right hand still held the dagger
    out in front of her, shaking slightly, her hand twisting
    forward and back as if struggling to find the ideal grip.
    Her long black hair was slung over her shoulders covering
    her chest that was otherwise bare. Her dark hazel and green
    speckled eyes sparkled dangerously, wide from the hit and
    her breathing was hitched slightly. She stared him down
    hard, her eyes darting around as if searching for more,
    before she hitched forward slightly, pointing the knife
    further at him.
    "I _said_, "She began, her words stretching out, "who
    are you?"
    Peter stared at her for a moment before taking to
    the sky, the water falling off him in sharp waves. He heard
    her gasp, then a splash as she jumped out of the water onto
    the land. Taking higher to the sky, he dashed off into the
    forest, quickly trying to escape her sight and taking refuge
    in the trees. 
    Pulling herself from the water as the boy, who looked
    to be not much older than herself took to the air. She'd
    been stunned for a few moments as she watched him defy gravity
    and fly. Shaking herself from her stupor, she grabbed the
    clean shirt, tugging it over her head, heedless of her water-soaked
    skin, then pulling her dark black leggings on, she left the
    rest of her clothing and articles stuffed back behind a rock
    face beside the waterfall. Not taking time to pull on her
    boots, she took off into the forest, dashing speedily and
    silently through the woods. Stopping every few seconds,
    the dagger still tightly gripped in her hand, her eyes darted
    around, looking for the young bow. Her father's words echoed
    in her mind. Peter Pan could fly, that is where is advantage
    came in. This boy could fly. If anyone knew where to find
    this…Peter Pan, the boy must know. Capturing him and getting
    the information he possessed would make her task that much
    easier.
    Keeping her ears open, she listened for anything.
    A scuttle here; an intake of breath. But the only noises
    she heard were those of the animals scurrying around her.
    Then she heard it. The crackling again, only this time above
    her. Turning her gaze upward, she watched as the green clad
    figure moved as quickly at it could, trying to be silent,
    through the trees. With catlike stealth, Anna placed the
    dagger in her mouth, her scabbard now abandoned back at the
    cove, and made her way up the tree, grasping every hold
    she could get to pull herself up farther, quicker.
    Once near the tops of the trees, Anna glanced around,
    squinting her eyes tightly, trying to find the boy. She
    spotted him nearly twenty-five feet away, scuttling through
    the trees to get away. She watched in awe as he seemed to
    take the trees one at a time, having no trouble jumping
    from one to the other. Taking a deep breath, she made her
    way to the edge of the tree, glancing down warily. If she was
    to catch him, she had no choice but to make her way across
    the trees like he did. She would never be able to catch
    him from land. She would eventually have to climb and by
    then he would be too far to catch. Closing her eyes for a
    moment, she jumped, her feet touching the wideness of the
    branch across from her, her arms stretching around the bark
    of the trunk. Huffing, the continued on, then stopped, hiding
    behind one of the trunks and watching him. He'd seemed to
    stop not far ahead on one of the branches. This was her
    chance. Grasping her dagger tightly, she pulled her arm
    back silently, her eyes keeping aim, her fingers silently
    crossing, and threw.
    *********************************************************
    A/N: OMG! You Bitch! You left it at a Cliffhanger! lol Bet
    that's what your thinking. Oh well, dont worry, i'll have
    more up soon! Thank you! Thank you! lol Wow, this is the
    longest chapter yet. I realize now just how SHORT chapter
    1 was! Geez. Anyhow, let me know what you think and again
    I wanna thnk my reviewers. And remember, the more reviews,
    the faster it goes up! Hell, review under more than one
    name! lol Though this one will be a little longer to get
    out *curses at the tornados* Yes I live in Oklahoma.
    Thanx again to my reviewers! Geez I had alot!!!
    Raven - *points like a show host* 10 Points to the contestant
    in row...1! eheh you ge the basic plot, well the first of
    it, but the good and evil and choosing thing *Shhhh don't
    tell!!* lol ok ok i'm not gonna tell ya yet. you'll have
    to see but trust me, its different *winks* And hey! Thanx
    for that brownie! I needed a sugar rush!!!
    Faith, Trust, and Pixie D - Thanx! I try. *bows again* lol
    Keep readin! and I'll try and get the next part written
    quickly!
    LittleHobbitGirl - Thanx! Will do *salutes* I just love
    these reviews! hehe *gives out cookies to all*
    dancingfae - Holy! Lmao, dear gods, this is the longest
    review...ever! ahha Well that i've ever gotten anyways.
    I love it! Keep up the reviews. Yeah! I have a following
    fan! hehe jk. Well she is his daughter, and she's been living
    in hell most her life. I think its cause she mostly just
    doens't care. haha Ooh! Btw, I have some pics I drew up
    on paint and a few more on the way im going to scan of Anna.
    It has her in her outfits that I described. I love those
    too! lol Long review = long answer! I'll go and check out
    your stories. put up some reviews. *shouts to others* Hey!
    Check out this ones stories and r/r! ^_^ there ya go! *throws
    cookies all over* Cheers and thanx for the reviews!
    *cries* GIMME MORE REVIEWS! lol Tell your friends! Tell
    your lovers!...um, ok nevermind that last one! But tell
    people to read me!
    Thanx to ALL of you guys! I love and live off reviews
    ...honestly I do, see the bonfire? the marshmellows? thats
    my desert ^_^ Keep reviewing!
    Anya
    oh! btw, I have a new PP story im working on and try and
    check out my other stories if ya can! Some of them im almost
    given up on lol but i'll work on them if asked to, it will
    just take a bit...
    


	4. Captivated

  
  

    
    
    Disclaimer: Duh, me own nothing. You see all. Duh! *giggles
    and walks away to hit her boyfriend over the head with a club
    and drag him back home by his hair*
    Chapter 4
    
    The dagger spun through the air, quickly, with grace
    and ease, directly focused on it's target. Peter had no
    time to react as he watched the knife sink into the tree
    less than an inch above his shoulder. Gasping, his arms
    began to spin as he lost his balance on the narrow tree
    limb and began to fall.
    Anna grinned and made her way down the tree she'd
    had momentary residence in, dashing across the forest floor
    to the tree that the boy now hung captive in. Climbing the
    tree as quickly as she could as she watched him tug at the
    dagger, she felt pride in herself swell. She was that much
    closer to finding and killing Peter Pan.
    
    Peter felt his body slammed against the tree and
    looked at the girl, now face to face with him. She was holding
    up nearly all of his body weight, pushing his back roughly
    against the bark, her face only inches from his and worried
    over with a scowl. His feet dangled in mid air and he looked
    down, seeing just how far he'd been freehanging moments
    ago. His eyes followed her silently as she reached up, gripping
    the dagger and pulled it out. Then she did the last thing
    he expected. She let go.
    Of course this had a somewhat opposite affect than
    he'd planned as he plummeted to the ground, only able to
    soften the blow of the hard soil with little levitation.
    He was finding it particularly difficult to fly at the moment
    for reasons beyond him. He lay there, looking up, watching
    her climb swiftly down the tree before darting over to his
    side, her body straddling his chest, her hand swinging the
    dagger around back to his neck. Peter's eyes went wide.
    He was caught.
    He watched her carefully as she dragged the knife
    slowly across his skin, pressing down so a delicious sting
    spread through the layers of skin. The blade did not pierce,
    but came close enough to leave a small pink mark across
    the column.
    "Now," she started, her accent deepening slightly
    in her dangerous tone. "Are you going to tell me your name
    or not?" she growled darkly at him.
    Peter's eyes grew defiant and his head shook violently.
    In a childish gesture, he stuck his tongue out at her, anger
    marring his young features.
    A grim smile crossed her face and she tilted her
    head to the side, as if studying him for a moment, scrutinizing
    his face. She sat back, her weight sliding down to put pressure
    on his pelvis, the bones starting to ache under her body
    mass. She leaned in closer, looming inches from his face,
    a masochistic smile playing on her lips. "I know who you
    are, you don't need to tell me."
    Peter's eyes grew wide, not from shock of her recognition
    but from the tone of voice that she displayed. "You do...."
    his words were half question, half statment, as if daring
    her to speak his name. She rocked back on the balls of her
    feet, standing in a swift, smooth motion, stepping back
    enough to let him stand before her, his hands brushing away
    the dirt.
    He watched her carefully as her eyes flickered for
    a moment, as if thinking.
    "Of course I do imbicile! I'm not an idiot." she
    growled at him, her hand still flicking her dagger nervously
    between her fingers, watching him. Peter stayed grounded,
    carefully backing up a step or two, not to alarm her, but
    to keep the slight distance for his own comfort.
    Anna watched his movement and her head darted to
    look directly at him as she brought her dagger up, flipping
    it quickly so the blade rested in her hand before she threw
    it. In the next instant it was, once again, buried beside
    Peter's head in a tree directly next to him. He watched
    as she strolled up to him, one hand grasping his arm, the
    other reaching out to tug the dagger out of the bark before
    she glared at him. "Don't even think of running or next
    time, I won't be so careful with my aim."
    Peter's eyebrows shot up as she backed off a little,
    but kept her hand around his arm. She pulled his arm tightly,
    spinning him around and grabbing his other arm, bringing
    both around behind him, holding his hands togather. Her
    grip was like iron against his skin and it pressed against
    the bones in his wrist as he tried to struggle. It was incredible,
    the strength she had. Normally he would have been far away
    by now, but her speed, stealth and strength had amazed him
    to no end that day, his ability to escape her grasp eluding
    him. He felt her tug on his arms, pushing him along in front
    of her. He realized then that she had wrapped something
    around his wrists. Turning his head back to look, he spotted
    the tight green vine that coved the forest wrapped around
    his wrists and turning brown with death. Soon they would
    be brittle and he could release his hands.
    Anna noticed him stopping and shoved his body forward,
    watching in satisfaction as he almost tripped and fell to
    the forest floor. Peter glared back at her before moving
    forwards.
    Twenty minutes later they came apon the clearing
    Anna had made, the fire still roaring in the pit. A stack
    of sticks, small logs and moss sat beside the fire, but
    far enough away that they wouldnt' catch fire themselves.
    He felt her hand clamp down on his shoulder and was shoved
    to his knees roughly. She dragged him backwards a few feet
    to a large tree and took another vine, wrapping it tightly
    around his body. She left the vine attatched to the tree
    this time, her eyes watching the small length she'd bound
    his wrists with turning a shade of the dirt benieth her.
    Sighing, Anna grasped onto the tree after she was sure he
    was secure, and began to climb once more, pulling the ties
    of the pack from the trunk and wrapping them around her
    arm as she began her decent.
    Peter watched her climb up the tree with grace and
    speed he'd only seen in himself and a few others. She certainly
    wasn't like any girl he'd ever met before, strong and tough.
    Definatly a pirate. Peter snorted in his head at his comment.
    A girl pirate. That would be the day...
    Anna hopped from the tree down to the ground and
    made her way back towards the boy. She was not sure exactly
    who he was. She had the nagging feeling that this was Peter
    Pan, the boy she'd been searching for, the one she set out
    to kill. But the doubt in her mind would not let her be,
    so she tied him to the tree and scaled the branches to get
    to her pack. In the morning, she would take him to the ship,
    to her father, and if this was the boy...she would kill
    him. Right then and there.
    Tossing the bag beside him, Anna began to search
    through it, pulling out the spare dagger and pushing aside
    the other clothes before obviously finding what she needed.
    Peter's eyes widened for what seemed the fifth time
    that day as she pulled a pair of rusted shackles from her
    bag. Pausing for a moment, she turned towards him, standing
    and moving behind him. Pulling his hands free of the vines
    that had held them captive, she quickly replaced them, her
    tightening fingers giving his wrists no leeway to wriggle
    out of her grasp. He felt the cold metal clamp down roughly
    and heavy on his skin, pulling his arms back slightly more.
    A twinge of pain accompanied the feeling but he swiftly
    kept his arms high enough so the pain was nonexistant.
    Anna walked over to the small fire, still going,
    and sat down, cross legged, pushing more moss and twigs
    into the blaze. She had began warming her hands on the fire
    when the noise came. It was just a little snap, but in that
    one moment, in that tiny sound she could determine alot.
    It had come from the west of her encampment, no more than
    fifty feet away through the dark brush of trees. The snap
    had not been light enough for an animal other than a bear
    ...or a human.
    Standing swiftly, Anna had no time to prepare as
    she was grabbed from behind, her arms held much like they
    had been when she'd first arrived on her fathers ship. A
    large bandana material was wrapped around her mouth, inserting
    itself and keeping her voice from escaping in pronouncable
    words. Anger snapped across her face as she felt the strip
    tied roughly behind her head, paying no heed to her hair
    or how tight it was on her skin. She was pulled backwards,
    almost causing her to trip. Her eyes widened as she heard
    the sounds of the Indian war cries from behind her just
    before she was tugged against a tree. Finally she had a view
    of her captures as they began running around her, securing
    her to the tree with thick rope. Focusing her attention
    on finding out who had caught her off guard, her eyes shined
    with disbelief.
    She'd been caught by little children...
    tbc...
    A/N: Waaaa, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted! I only
    got four, but thank you to those who did review! I hope
    you liked this next chapter, I know I left another cliffhanger,
    but hey its not as bad huh? Whew lol. Ok well i might be
    unable to put up a chapter until next week. Im going out
    of town for a while, but i'll try and write some while im
    away! Review!! It will get them out quicker! I promise!
    THANX!
    Anya
    Faith, Trust and Pixie D - Yeah! Another multi-time reviewer!
    *cheers happily* I'm so glad you like it. The other one
    is taking a bit longer as i've gotten writers block. Well
    that and really sucky sunburn! lol stay tuned and i'll get
    more out for ya and i'll work on that other one ^_^
    Raven - And ANOTHER multi-time reviewer!! LOL yah, i love
    her too, I just wish I LOOKED like that. Damn! Nah, she's
    not a nimrod, just a little slow. See, she kinda ran off
    without actually finding out what he looked like. lol all
    she knows is he can fly, like a few other boys and he's
    the leader and her father don't like him. Kinda like not
    thinking before rushing into a burning building about the
    fact that your wearing hairspray. lmao. *takes the rice*
    YUM! THanx!! *eats* I haven't eaten all day, so this should
    sustain me hehehe.
    danceingfae - Yeah! Another review. Im starting to look
    forward to your reviews. lmao, poor fiance huh? hehehe.
    Yeh my friend Angel didn't get the whole fish insult. I
    had to explain how a mermaid is not a fish, its a mammal
    so that would be a major insult to them lol Ahahahahahh
    as for that squirrel, I wasn't sure what to have it as,
    but I thought it would look cooler if she could do a whole
    'hunter' thing and throw the dagger and kill something small.
    The smaller the harder. lol, your reaction about the daggar
    still has me laughing. Yes, she threw the daggar lol! *throws
    more cookies, the soft chewing chip ones* There ya go! lol
    Have fun! I hope you liked this chappie. Its a little short,
    but like I said, I've had crappy writers block. Time to
    go eat! L8rs!
    ANYA!
    


	5. Explainations


    Explainations
    Rating: the same
    Disclaimer: I luv Anna, therefor I own her! lol
    Chapter 5
    
    Anna groaned in frustration, her head twisting to try and
    spot the boys behind her, now busy tying her hands and hollering.
    Her eyes rolled skyward in exhasperation. She'd heard boys were
    annoying, but this was beyond her worst nightmare. She winced as
    her hands were tugged tightly, making sure she was securely
    tied to the post before she watched the children run in circles,
    skipping and hopping happily around her. Taking in the scenery to
    where she'd been drug, her eyes darted around to survey. She
    was tied to a large post in the center of what looked to be a
    miniature city. Leaves covered the ground of soil and grass.
    Foliage hung above her head like an ethereal kaleidoscope
    twirling to unheard music. The vines that hung above her were
    like none she'd ever seen, blowing gently in hues of magenta,
    sunflower, sky blue and of course, green. She'd never seen such
    a beautiful sight before as her eyes watched birds flutter
    from the vines up into the blue sky. Directly before her, however,
    was the largest tree she had ever laid eyes on. It's massive trunk
    could swallow nearly half of her father's ship and the vines that
    coiled themselves around it were as thick as her waist. Her
    eyes widened as she looked above into the treetop. It was a city!
    Children ran rampant across bridges and swept the skyline
    on large hooked vines. The laughter could be heard echoing all
    the way down and Anna suddenly wondered how her father had never
    been able to find them with all the ruckus they made. Surely the
    forest itself, then, was magical.
    She narrowed her eyes once more as a person to her left
    cleared their throat loudly. She'd let down her guard again, not
    that she'd had a reason to have it up, being tied to a post and
    all. Darting her head and her eyes to the boy she'd been chasing,
    she pinned him with her iciest glare before closing her eyes and
    turning her nose up at him. He simply crossed his arms and smirked.
    "Thought you had me huh?" he spoke and she turned back,
    hearing his voice for the first time.
    Anna mentally rolled her eyes at the boy's over-confidence
    in himself. Obviously he had no clue what-so-ever, just whom he
    was dealing with. Lifting her gaze once more, her eyes staring at
    him deadpan. Silently she realized just how tall he was. He hadn't
    seemed that tall before, but now he stood nearly a foot above her.
    Looking down, she raised an eyebrow. Ah. The whole flying/floating
    thing seemed to be in use quite a lot these days. Turning her
    eyes back up she grinned manically.
    "Obviously," she started, her tone dark and her slight
    accent thickening, "I underestimated your resources…boy." She
    smirked as she watched his face flush with anger. She had a
    feeling her father called him the same thing.
    Confusion sunk in as his eyes suddenly shifted from agitation
    to pleasant surprise. It was then, she noticed, that he wasn't
    in fact looking at her, but beyond her. Twisting her head around
    to get a view of what made the him so happy, she took in the sight
    with wonder and slight amusment. Another girl. And an Indian girl
    at that…
    The girl stood with a half smile, curious of Anna, her
    dark black braids swirling around her arms. Her deep brown eyes
    glittered in the setting sunlight; her tanned skin looking
    darker than normal. She wore traditional clothing, brown,
    light hides with brightly colored beads and paints forming
    shapes on her dress. The moccasins on her feet held fast with
    wrapping, secured tightly to her ankles. In her arms was a
    basket full of corn and fruits, all fresh looking, nearly
    causing Anna's mouth to physically water.
    The girl looked Anna over for a moment before turning
    back to Peter and the boys.
    "My father sent these for your tribe, Peter Pan. He
    sends his blessings in this season of much fruitfulness."
    Again she smiled before following Peter down a flight of dirt
    stairs and disappearing underground, leaving Anna to watch all
    of the other boys scurry into the treehouse. The smell of hot food
    slipped into her senses and Anna felt as though she might cry
    with hunger.
    Anna sighed and leaned her head back, thumping it harshly,
    though unintentionally, for the third time that evening.
    She'd been tied to the post for hours, exactly how long she
    wasn't sure, but she did know that as of that moment her arms
    and legs had gone numb. How she remained standing was beyond her.
    Perhaps it was her strength shining through, or perhaps it
    was the rope that nearly cut off her wind pipe. The children
    certainly had no mercy, of that she was sure. They would make
    useful pirates, if not decent ones. Earlier that night, a
    few of them had come running out, laughing and chortling
    to themselves. Before Anna could look up fully she'd been pelted
    with fruits and vegetables. Groaning inside, she felt a slight
    pain tug at her heart but quickly pushed it away from her.
    Hearing a snap to her right, Anna struggled to turn her
    neck once more, the rough rope scratching at the burns already
    taking form on her neck. The Indian girl stood there once more,
    covered in the shadows of the trees, her eyes glittering
    and studying the girl. It was long moments before either of
    them moved. It was the girl that made the first movement,
    stepping forward.
    "Peter says you're a pirate…." She said as if not believing
    her ears.
    Anna ran her mind over her choices. Talk to the girl
    and get more information or ignore her and possibly starve. The
    choice, of course, had already been made.
    "Yes."
    The Indian girl's eyebrows shot up, as if she had expected
    Anna to not possess a voice, nor the ability to speak. Stepping in
    front of her, Anna raised one of her own brows. Obviously
    the girl wasn't afraid.
    "You're a girl though…" her voice suddenly sounded
    small and cautious.
    "That makes no difference. If your good at what you do,
    then you are. If you are not, well then you shouldn't be there."
    Anna said, pride showing in her tone.
    There was a silence before the girl spoke once more. "What is your name?"
    Anna's head moved back in shock, smacking her head once
    again in the process. Hissing slightly in pain, she shook it off
    then glared at the girl in confusion. She'd never been asked that
    except when being interrogated. "Why?"
    "Because I would like to know. I don't want to call you
    'girl' or 'pirate' and a name seems easier." Her hands clasped
    together and her head tilted to the side slightly.
    "Mine is Tigerlily. I'm the Chief's daughter." She smiled slightly.
    To Anna, this girl was a complete confusion. She was being
    friendly with someone who probably hunted her people or at least
    fought them on sight. "Why are you being nice to me? I'm a pirate."
    "But you're also a person." A slight grin took to her face
    as she reached up and pulled a piece of tomato off of the girl's
    shoulder. "And you're the only other girl my age I've ever seen."
    She blushed slightly and Anna couldn't stop the smile that appeared
    on her own face.
    "It is the same for me. I've never known another girl
    my age, or if I did, it was one of my mother's whores always
    looking at me as if I were there to steal their business."
    Anna sneered, her eyes turning downward in the thought of her mother.
    Tigerlily's eyes turned downward as well. "I never knew
    my mother. She died in my birthing. My father says she was fit to
    be Chief, if she was not a woman. I wish I could have known her."
    Anna looked up, slight wetness forming in her eyes. "I wish
    I never knew my mother."
    Tigerlily's eyes widened in surprise. "Why? Why would
    you not want your mother?"
    Quickly, Anna's eyes turned cold and she glared up at
    Tigerlily, unaware of the hot wet tears that were beginning to
    fall from her eyes. "I would rather have grown up alone or
    died alone than have a mother who tried to whore me off for
    more money or sell me so she could have a better pair of shoes.
    My mother didn't give a damn for me but that I could make her
    more money. If she was not dead now, I would go after her and do
    her the favor. She was a cruel horrid woman. I will never be like
    her. I will never sell my body for things or money. I hated her!
    I'll always hate her and I hope that she is taken to the hottest
    pits of hell." She gasped, the tears came in waves now,
    Tigerlily's eyes widening. Without warning, the Indian girl moved
    forward engulfing Anna in her arms. Though she was tied to
    the post, she still felt the hug as if she were not. This girl
    had so much warmth and kindness. She could see it; feel it
    radiating from her body.
    Her tears fell hard on the girls shoulder and for once,
    just once, Anna gave in and tilted her head down, her skin
    resting on the soft padding on the girls shoulder, sobbing
    softly and quietly. She felt Tigerlily's hand come up, softly
    stroking her own dark hair and whispering soft soothing
    words of her own language in her ear. In her head she thought,
    just this once. Just this once she would let someone take care
    of her. Even if only for a moment.
    Just inside the entrance to the treehouse, Peter stood,
    his face neutral as he watched Tigerlily engulf the pirate girl
    in a hug. He'd followed her to the doorway, being silent so
    not to startle her, but wanting to be sure for her safety. He'd
    been able to hear their entire conversation, his ears still ringing
    with the girls words. He'd never known a mother other than Wendy
    and Jane, and they sounded nothing like this girl's mother.
    In that moment, Peter Pan realized that the girl wasn't as
    horrible and mean as she'd like to think. Deciding to stay until
    Tigerlily came in once more, Peter turned his focus back on the
    two girls. Tigerlily stayed with her as she sobbed for a few moments
    longer, before pulling away.
    Tigerlily looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry, but I must go.
    My father will be very upset if I do not return to my village soon.
    I do hope to see you again." She smiled kindly as Anna nodded.
    Tigerlily started off into the woods.
    "Wait!" Anna yelled to her, the girl haulting in her
    tracks, curious. Anna smiled slightly. "Anna. My name. It's Anna."
    Tigerlily smiled and nodded before waving and darting off
    into the thickness of the brush.
    Anna put her head down again. Her feeling had started to
    overcome her, her mind a blur from the days events. Just why
    she'd decided to go alone was beyond her, but in her heart she
    knew this was something she had to do alone. Hearing more movement,
    her head snapped up. Her eyes immediately narrowed as she watched
    Peter approaching her. His face, she realized was different.
    He didn't have that arrogant smirk on his lips and his eyes seemed
    to be studying her, not criticizing, just studying her own and her
    face. He stepped forward until he was mearly a foot or less away
    from her. Anna looked in his eyes, her own still stained red
    with her tears.
    His hand suddenly came up and her head moved back. Gasping,
    she cursed silently as she hit her head once more. She would
    defiantly have a mark in the morning. He paused before moving his
    arm again. She felt his fingers brush lightly across her face,
    her cheeks and she shut her eyes tightly, turning her head downward
    slightly. The only times she'd been touched like this was before
    she'd been slapped senseless by one of her mothers customers
    after refusing him, or the guards that had captured her after
    her mother's death. But the pain never came. Instead, his hand
    moved away moments later and she looked up to see his eyes glancing
    down at his hand, sadness sweeping briefly across his face. She
    looked at his fingers and noticed the wet stains on them. He'd
    seen her tears. He'd seen her weakness.
    Peter looked back up at Anna before moving to the side
    of the post. Pulling out his dagger from his side sheath, he
    held it up, Anna's eyes squinting as she watched it move down.
    Suddenly, she felt no pain, no discomfort, save the scratches
    and bruising on her neck and wrists. Stepping away from the
    post, she suddenly realized, was not a good idea as she
    collapsed. Her hands held her up, but her legs had gone numb.
    Before she could react, she was hoisted into the arm,
    lifted in a pair of arms. Peter said nothing as he took to
    the sky, towards the top of the treehouse. Anna's arms flew
    around his neck and she glanced down over his shoulder as the
    ground moved farther and farther away.
    Peter swooped down into the doorway of an empty room,
    pausing for a moment to look it over. He felt Anna's breath,
    fast and warm on his neck, her heart racing from the flight.
    Moving to the nearest bed, he sat her down apon it and looked at
    her.
    "You need to sleep. Don't try to leave, the lost boys
    won't like it." He grinned slightly before moving away and jumping
    out once more into the air, soaring downward. Anna tried to
    sit up, but the weariness of the day quickly found her and she
    collapsed onto the bed, sleep consuming her.
    OH...MY...GODS! Could that have taken me LONGER? Geez! I feel
    like slapping myself, but I wont. ^_^ lol Thank you guys for
    being so patient (even though some of you probably weren't)
    and sticking with me. I'm seriously going to try and do more.
    I've just had so many appointments and what with work, but im
    really starting to get back into the story and the writers
    block is being blown up, so don't you worry, i'll get more out
    within the next two weeks if not within the next week. Thanks
    again guys!!! Special thanks to Angelina who inspired me. Luv
    ya sis!!
    Review thankx:
    Faith, Trust, and Pixie D:
    Lol bad fanfic.net! bad! Thanx again and lemme know what you
    think ok?
    Raven:
    Lol feel free to get carried away. Lol Peter's not weak,
    just caught off guard. Curious you could say. *Snorts* a Matrix
    fight? *Giggles* hmm well I'll try lol. Not sure though.
    Thanx again though!
    Elodie:
    Really? Wow insite I ddn't know. Lol Yeah this is I suppose
    one of those 'he's older' fics. Ya know where they make him
    older for their own sick purposes? Lol
    Lamepunknbored:
    Lol thanx. Sorry this is taking so long
    Dancingfae:
    LOL ok I REALLY love the reviews now. Hehe your so bad. Lol
    fly guy fly! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Hehe stupid caps lock…
    *kills comp*
    Bri Bri:
    As I said, love the ideas. Wow this one was really long too.
    Mind if I write it as a different individual story:? Nice ideas.
    Mary Kay:
    Ooooo attempted murder. *Cackles* no no anya, no lol still a
    neat idea thanx! ^_^
    Shadowed Psychoboxer:
    LMAO *hands you more?*
    Q:
    And the Winner is….Q! *hands a bouquet of flowers and a pot of
    gold? Lol jk. Good idea. Lol its cute, its easy and I can expaaaand
    on it! Thanx again and hope you like this one! Your idea will be
    used in the next one. I'm gonna change it around a bit though,
    you'll see what I mean *winks*
    Secondstarr2theright
    OMG im on your favs list? *cries with happiness* this is SO much
    more than I ever hoped. *feels like she won something.*
    Lol ok well I hope you enjoy the installment! They will come quicker.
    Elle:
    Wow, read my mind. Lol oops wait, its up lmao. Anyways thanx! I'll
    finish it as soon as I can.
    A/N: just a note peeps, there are a CRAP LOAD more chappies
    coming but don't worry I'll work nonstop when im not in the clinic,
    dr's office or the hospital *sighs*.
    


	6. Everything Changes

Everything Changes  
Rating: Pg - Pg-13  
Disclaimer: I luv Anna, therefor I own her! lol  
Chapter 6  
  
Anna's eyes felt sore and swollen as she slowly blinked them open. She could hear the   
birds singing close by and the sounds of little children going about their daily lives   
right outside the windows. Sitting up, she took a moment to rub her eyes clear before taking   
in the room. It was a modestly set up room with four beds, one chest of drawers and a few   
lanterns. There was a large entrance way that lead out into the open sky. She assumed it to be   
the entrance that Peter used mostly, as he was the one that flew. There was a doorway to the   
left of it, however, with a case of spiraling stairs that led downward as well as up. Anna   
walked over to the doorway and looked first up, then down, examining the exit. Sighing   
and looking back once more, Anna took the first step lightly before making her way   
down the stairs. Each level she passed was almost identical to the last, save a few   
boys here and there.   
Finally, she reached the end of the staircase and the exit to the treehouse. There   
were many other doorways that lead into the base, which she assumed to be the kitchen   
and other living rooms as well. Looking around the small city, Anna took a moment to   
stare in wonder at all she saw. Boys were scattered all over the place, doing chores and   
playing around with one another. Vines swung freely from nearly a hundred or so feet up   
in the canopy of the woods, boys hanging off of some of them and others being used for   
towing lines. Sunlight filtered through the tops of the trees, illuminating the area   
brightly. Here and there were scattered buckets or brooms or other such utensils on   
the forest floor. Leaves crunched beneath the feet of running boys, signaling the   
beginnings of fall.  
Turning in circles, Anna's eyes darted across the scenes before her, slight   
admiration creeping into her thoughts. It must have taken an army of children, which   
there was apparently no lack of, to build this safe haven. So many children living   
together as a community. So many children without rules or regulations. Nothing was   
keeping these kids from taking over the entire island and ruling. Yet, they seemed to   
co-exist quite fondly with the natives of the lands as well as survive her fathers   
reign of the sea.  
Anna's eyes went wide._ Her father_! He would have her hide for this stunt. She   
was already on thin ice as it was, being only discovered to be his daughter   
naught a few days ago. Yet here she was, defying his authority. He would surely send her   
to the brigs for a week for this. Or worse yet...send her back. Let them have her and   
shove her into some obscure prison somewhere.   
Shaking her head, she banned the thoughts from her head. Her father would never   
do such a thing. He'd given her a chance and he wouldn't just throw her out   
now...would he? Especially since he'd looked at her that way, when they had stood   
on the deck together that morning. As if he...  
"I see your finally awake." a voice startled her, causing her to spin, eyes   
wide on the speaker. Peter Pan. She should have known. She took the moment to let   
her gaze wander over him, burning his image in her head. He wasn't as she had   
expected. He was...taller for one. Different. His face wasn't as boyish as the   
children that surrounded him. Nor was his figure. His physique was one of a person   
who trained and worked hard each day. His lean arms were pulled tightly against   
the beginnings of nicely formed muscles, his stomach and chest shaped well. But   
his legs, well, it went without saying that he ran and jumped quite a lot. That   
must have been why she almost lost him in the woods, he had the skill to escape   
her and outrun her. But his wit was at a bit of a lacking stature. Yet here he   
was, testing her again by floating in her face. Maybe it was guts...  
"The boys and I were wondering if you had died or something. You sure sleep   
quiet." he said, stretching his arms above his head. "You must not have slept   
good for a long time."  
Anna paused for a moment, deciding whether to answer him or let him guess it   
out. "No," she said finally, "I haven't. It's been a very long time since i've been   
able to sleep for more than an hour at a time."  
Peter paused, his brows furrowing before he dropped his arms, tilting his   
head at her. "Well, why?"  
Anna looked him in the eyes, her gaze piercing. "Because I don't fancy   
being shot, stabbed or worse in my sleep." she turned, crossing her arms and making   
her way back to the treehouse.  
"You prefer it when you're awake?" he asked, scratching the back of his   
head in innocence, though the shadow of a smirk told Anna different as she scowled   
at him.  
"No, I prefer being able to see the attacker before I kill them." she   
grinned evilly.  
Peter shuddered, following her at a cautious length. "Don't do that, it   
reminds me of Hook. You look just like him when you grin like that."   
Anna spun on her heels and glared at him. "I _am_ his daughter in case   
you lack noticing so." she growled, her arms crunching tighter against her chest.   
She watched as his eyes went wide and his feet landed on the ground. So he   
hadn't known...  
"You're..." his mouth moved open and closed in a spectacular rendition of   
a fish in water. He watched as her eyebrow went up and a small smirk reappeared.  
"You honestly hadn't noticed? Besides the lack of mustache and manly   
stature I would have thought you'd realized who I was. Why else would I have   
come after you?"  
"I always had pirates come after me. Sure, it was never any girls before,   
but still...wait a minute!" he shouted, crossing his own arms and looking smug.   
"Hook doesn't HAVE any kids! He hates them! So why would he have one now?!"   
he huffed, obviously happy with his intelligent argument.  
Anna almost blanched. "Because he didn't know I existed until now!" she   
growled at him, moving to stand at the entrance to the treehouse once more,   
gaining the sideways glances and nervous peeks from a few of the lost boys.  
"But that doesn't make sense, why would you only be here now? Why not   
sooner? And how come you're so much older? If he had a kid, it would be young   
still because everyone knows you don't age in Neverland!" Peter said,   
uncrossing his arms, his confusion taking over.  
"Because I didn't LIVE here until now! I've been on the other side of Neverworld. People DO age there. People age and grow old and grow ugly and stupid there. And I'm   
never going back." she ended on a whisper.

Peter took a moment to study her face before his reply. "I know. I   
heard last night."   
Anna's eyes went wide and she turned to keep from losing her emotions   
once more. "You heard all of that?" she whispered, her hand coming up to cover   
her mouth silently. She paused a moment before turning back to him. "Look, you   
may think you understand everything now that you know about some of my past,   
but you don't. You don't know anything about me. All I want is a life. Somewhere   
where im not running all the time, afraid of being caught or dying or worse.   
Things that I can't even mention, not around these children. But until my   
father can accept me as his daughter, I will never have anything close to   
that. So please...just...not now. I don't wish to talk to you anymore on this.   
I'm tired and im hungry. Can we please just get along for one evening?" she   
sighed, looking back up into his eyes, her own weary. His eyes had changed   
again. They weren't young anymore like they were. They were older, wiser...  
most understanding, as they had been the night before.  
Peter nodded, swallowing the hard lump that had formed in his   
throat. He lifted his hand cautiously, bringing it to touch her back.   
"There's food inside the kitchen. We can get you some fruit to eat. We don't   
have to talk now, but I can't promise that we wont have to talk at all."   
he said quietly.  
Nodding, Anna let him lead her down to the galley for some nurishment.  
  
The meal went quickly and quietly for both Anna and Peter, the   
silence a welcome reassurance of their momentary truce. He lead her out   
of the galley and down through the work being done around the treehouse.   
Anna quickly learned that these children did indeed know how to take care   
of themselves. There were areas set up for just about everything. A 'laundry'  
room of sorts for clothes that had just gotten too dirty to wear. The   
clothes were washed in a nearby stream and set out to dry. Across the way   
was set up a small armory of sorts. Bows, arrows, spears; all sorts   
of weapons being made assumably for war against either the natives or her   
father. Anna took it all in with a sense of awe and amazment at the   
resourcefulness of these small boys.   
A nudge at her side caught her attention. Looking down, Anna   
stopped to look down at the small boy, who could have been no more than   
five staring up at her. She tried to keep her straightest face as   
she watched him clasp his hands together, wringing a piece of his shirt   
between them and rub his dirt-covered toes into the dirt.  
"Um..." he began, obviously nervous. It took him a moment of stuttering   
before she could see him steel himself and look up at her with determination.   
"Them boys over there says your a pirate!" he gasped, then covered his mouth   
as if he'd done something horrible. She looked past him at the boys, all   
of them older than 7 snickering at the younger boy. It was obviously a dare.  
"I'm not scareda' no pirates!" The small child's voice brought   
her back to look at him.   
Grinning evilly over his shoulder at the older boys, all of whom   
gasped, she knelt down in front of the little one, his tousled brown hair   
blowing over his widened green eyes. "Aye, and ye shouldn't be either."   
she snickered in her most 'pirate' voice she could manage. "I be a pirate,   
that I be and ye are brave ta be talkin to me. I respect dat in ya,   
kid." she chuckled and reverted back to her normal voice, ruffling the   
child's hair. She heard the kids in the background laugh and saw the   
frustrated look on the smaller child's face. Leaning in close to him, she   
whispered for only his ears instructions.   
A small grin came to his face and he pushed her backward down   
onto the ground. Anna opened her mouth in a fake gasp.  
"I ain't afraid a' no pirates I says! I take you on if your brave   
enough!" the kid yelled loudly, catching the attention of others around him.   
The boys that had obviously been teasing him watched, their jaws dropped   
as this small boy threatened the pirate.  
Anna stood and spoke loudly, brushing off her pants. "Ye are brave,   
boy! I wouldn't fight ye, lest I fear loosing my head!" she said and   
turned to walk away with a stunned Peter on her tail, who for the life of   
him couldn't figure out what just happened.  
Anna looked back and smiled as she saw lots of older boys gathering   
appraisingly around the smaller child. He had a huge 'cat-that-ate-  
the-canary' grin on his face, smudge with dirt, but obviously proud of himself.  
"What did you do that for?" Peter gaped at her as he resumed his   
floating stature beside her.  
Anna turned and made her way towards some stairs to see where   
they lead. "It was stupid of the older boys to tease him like that, so I   
helped him out. They won't tease him anymore." she grinned over her   
shoulder at him.  
Peter laughed, his hand running through his hair. "That was clever!   
Almost as clever of something _I_ would have done!"   
Anna rolled her eyes and continued on the tour with Peter now eagerly   
showing her the treehouse and surrounding areas. He told her all about   
the Natives and the Pirates and all of their adventures. He   
meantioned how at one point a girl named Wendy had come and sometimes   
her children, but he'd lost touch with them. She could hear the sadness   
in his voice, but didnt' push it any further.   
  
He couldn't figure her out.   
Peter watched over the long drawn out dinner table at their guest.   
Her face was now open with them, smiling and laughing with the boys and   
himself. She was paying no attention to him, but helping one of the   
smaller children in pealing an orange while laughing and talking with the   
older children noisily gathering around her. Everyone had insisted on   
sitting by the 'pirate'. Only a few had brought up that she was a girl,   
until she regailed that she was Hook's daughter. Then it became a matter   
of awe and slight fear. But once she had settled into the table, talking   
with them, they had warmed up to her unusually quick. Now they all sat here   
chattering away with her, asking her questions about pirates and herself.  
Peter's hazely grey-green eyes darted across her face, studying   
her, one of his clenched knuckles supporting his chin, his elbow held by   
the chair arm. His other hand toyed with his cup of water, tipping it   
side to side, not truely interested in the drink itself, but needing   
to be kept busy. He was busy watching her, her smile, the way her eyes   
lit up when she talked to the children, the way her rough hands could   
so gently help the small ones around her. She reminded him of someone, someone   
he'd once know a very very long time ago.  
And then those dark eyes settled on him, her smile still in place,   
her face still glowing with excitement, and something within him fluttered,   
his breathing hitched for but an instant before going back to normal. But   
their eyes stayed locked, unwavering and Peter felt something between them   
connecting, a new beginning between them starting in that very moment. He   
watched as her conciousness came to her, aware that they were in the   
middle of loud, noisy children, yet the silence between them was far   
louder. She felt it too. Her eyes softened for a moment before she   
was pulled away from their gaze by the small one nearest her tugging   
her sleeve, demanding her attention.   
Peter stood quietly, bidding some of the boys good-night before   
exiting the room. He stopped for only a moment, his gaze falling once more   
on Anna's face before leaving the room for the night.  
  
From the window, Tinkerbell watched in silence at the transgretion   
that took place between Anna and Peter. He'd only told her a little about   
this pirate girl that he'd come apon. Already she could tell Peter   
was beginning to be taken with her. Her strength and power were alluring   
to him, almost as much as the hint of kindness and softness in her   
that hinted at the truth of her being. She _was_ still a female, despite whether   
or not she'd been raised as one. And Peter, Tinkerbell thought with a slight   
tinge of anxiety, was beginning to recognize the difference between a   
girl...and a woman.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, next chappie is going to be sappy, so im warning you now! See the   
softer side of Anna! lol And now...Thanx!!  
  
lamepunknbored: I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER! cries Ya'll have   
no idea how much your support means to me.   
  
Taz:Ok, hopefully this fixed all the problems. thanks again for the notice!  
  
Emily: lmao, your so cute! I love pirates! Here is more for you.  
  
To everyone else: PLEASE PLEASE read some more. My muse has finally   
returned after a tornado, a fractured kneecap and a broken finger   
(which im trying to type with). I LOVE reviews, nay, i LIVE on reviews!   
Look for more chappies soon and for my new Myst story! Actually its old,   
now revised,but hey, you get it. lol  
  
LUV YA ALL!!!


	7. Interlude1 :Butterflies

Interlude 1  
  
Butterflies  
  
Anna sat on her designated bed staring at the wall. Something had happened that night. Peter Pan wasn't the same person that her father had been talking about. He couldn't be. When he looked at her earlier that night, it was nearly the same...  
Shaking her head, Anna pushed such thoughts from her head. She couldn't be right. Her mother had been right, through her drunken yellings and rantings at her daughter. She felt tears push their way to her eyes, her heart clenching within her chest, hearing her mother in the back of her mind.  
_ Your worthless! Look at you! A skinny little nothing is what you are! Your father was a Captain! A Pirate Captain at that and look how you turned out anyways! Can't even pull in any decent paying customers for your own mother. Noone could love you Anna._ Her mothers indignation rang true in her ears, her eyes shutting as the words continued._ Noone could love a thorn, especially on a rose that refuses to bloom. " her mother grabbed her chin roughly. "You refuse to give something that eventually will be taken by force, Anna. Remember that, your not worth it. " her mother turned, leaving the room. "Remember my words Anna, love will not find you, for noone could love trash such as you."  
_ Angry tears fell from Anna's eyes and she wiped them away roughly before they could even hit her cheeks.  
"Anna!"  
Turning her head towards her window, the source of the voice, Anna stood after a moment and made her way over, looking down off her balcony towards the ground stories below.  
There stood Peter Pan with a wide grin on his face. "Come down here! I have something to show you!" he shouted, waving his arm for her to join him.  
Confused, but letting a small grin fall across her own facade, Anna calmly made her way down the stairs.  
The night air was warm to the touch, slightly moist and comfortable, like a warm blanket wrapped around your body. Inhaling the scent for a moment, Anna took in the sight of the forest. It was nighttime now and the birds had silenced their songs, giving way for crickets and other such night creatures to comes out and play. The forest glowed with etherial lights, darting here and there of every color Anna could think of. White, orange, blue, pink, all of them dancing about happily.  
"Anna." Peter said her name softly.  
  
_When the world wasn't upside down _

_I could take all the time I had _

_But im not gonna wait when a moment can vanish so fast _

_Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back  
_  
Anna turned to look at Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up, his hand outstretched, a soft smile on his face, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Moving unguided towards him of her own win, Anna gently placed her fingers in his palm, sliding them across the callused skin. His fingers closed around her hand, pulling her closer to him, their bodies closing the space between them.  
Something was magical this night, something was different. But these two souls knew this and let it come, with a passion they let it come for them and take them to wherever it desired.  
Pulling her with him, Peter turned to guide them into the forest. "Follow me, I have something to show you." he said softly, his voice gliding along the wind to her ears, prickling her nerves under her skin. His warm hand on hers sent vibrations throughout her nervous system, wracking her with tentions and tremors.  
  
Peter pulled her out into the clearing and smiled as he heard her gasp. The fairies were gathering tonight, all of them colors of the sky and earth. Darting about in rainbows of light, laughing to themselves and giggling happily. They emerged from trees and grass and dirt and sky, all wanting to see the two humans that came to their forest, hand in hand.  
Anna looked up into the sky in awe, the lights flying round in circles above their heads. She took it all in, the leaves rustling around them, the soft dirt and tall grass beneith their feet, surrounding them, Peter's hand in hers, his smile, his eyes...  
His smile got slightly wider as small sparkles began to fall around them, falling from all of the fairies, falling to land and dissapear into their skin. Anna watched a particularly pretty blue one fall onto her shoulder and seem to melt into her skin. She felt herself tingling all over, a pleasant and warm sensation rushing through her.  
Looking at Peter, she smiiled her first real smile for him. She'd smiled before, at the children, but never directly at him, never directly given him her happiness. He knew she was ready.  
His other hand lifted, palm outstretched and Anna placed hers into it, both of their palms now linked.  
  
_Lift me up _

_In your eyes _

_If you told me that is what heaven is _

_Well you'd be right _

_I've been waiting forever for this _

_This is the night  
_  
Peter began to rise slowly, so not to scare her, lifting her with him into the night air. He saw the confusion on her face as he began to rise, then the realization that he was lifting them both.  
Anna watched in amazement as her feet lifted from the ground into the air, the sensation of weightlessness taking her over, her body hovering in the air, no solid ground beneith her feet. Her eyes found Peter's once more and she saw the laughter and happiness shining there and in his smile as he lifted them. She turned to look once more at the ground, slowly moving farther and farther away. She watched as the leaves one by one passed her eyes, falling lower and lower, each level taking her higher in body and in soul.  
Before she knew it, they were rising above the treetops, the tips of her boots brushing against the tender leaves. Above them now were only the stars and a few fairies, fluttering about like tiny butterflies. The wide open sky seemed to swallow them in a sea of beauty and magnificence. She heard Peter laugh and turned to see a fairy flying away from his shoulder, the small blond-headed girl throwing him a wink. Peter turned to look back at Anna, pulling her closer to him. Her hands slid from his, rising to clasp the material at his shoulders, her face skant inches from his own.  
Moments passed before he pulled them from their gaze and began to fly towards the water. Anna slid back down to grasp his hands and Peter let go of one, allowing them to fly side by side. It took Anna a moment to get used to the feeling, but a smile graced her face once she did. She could feel the wind smoothing the material of her clothes against her body, the tail of her shirt flapping in the night against her stomach and back. Her hair flittered around her face gently, lapping at her cheeks like small fairy kisses against her skin.  
Pulling her with him, Peter led them to a tree by the edge of the waters, leading her to sit beside him on an outstretched branch. The two fell into a seating beside one another, their thighs touching, their hands still with one another. Neither noticed as Peter pointed out the moon above them, bright and shining down apon their faces, giving them an ethereal glow.  
  
_When the answers to all my dreams _

_Is a close as a touch away _

_Why am i here holding back what im trying to say  
  
_ Captain James Hook stepped out of his cabin slowly, closing the door behind him. He'd never felt this way before, a deep depression taking over his whole being. His only child was missing for two days now and his heart felt as heavy as a lead pistol. He'd only known her for one day, but in that one day he'd seen how so much like him she was. Strong, intelligent and determined, everything he'd always strived to be. She'd only taken a day to capture his heart before he knew he would keep her with him. He would be a father, the one thing he'd never been able to be. She wouldn't be like those silly lost boys, foolish and stupid. She would be his prodigy, his life. He would teach her everything she ever needed to know and he would love her.  
Then he'd gone and made the foolish mistake of telling her of Pan. If there was one thing he'd passed on to her that he could confirm, it was his determination to have his way. She was determined to set things right. For him. For a father she'd never known. And that alone made him love her all the more.  
Sighing and running a hand down his weary face, Hook pressed his palms to the railing of the ship, his shoulders slumping as he looked up into the night sky, at the moon, full and round and wondered if somewhere, his daughter was looking at the moon too.  
  
_Lift me up _

_In your eyes _

_If you told me that is what heaven is _

_Well you'd be right _

_Hold me close _

_To your heart _

_I would go with you to the ends of the earth _

_And we'll fly _

_Ive been waiting forever for this _

_This is the night_  
  
Anna's eyes turned slowly from the moon to look at Peter, sitting beside her quietly, his smile shining up at the moon as if they had a secret that she didn't know. She studied his face, so young, yet so much older than it should have been. He'd seen too many battles and too much greif to ever fully be a child again, she realized. He would never truely be a boy, but always part boy, part man. She wouldnt' tell him this though, for she knew how he would react, and now was not the time for arguments. This was a special night. Anna wasn't sure how she knew it, but she did, she felt it in her skin, it was a very special, very magical night.  
Peter watched from the corner of his eye as she studied him, her eyes looking him over before she smiled, her hand almost raising to touch him before pulling it back and looking at the moon again.  
"Come on." he whispered into her ear, moving silently and pulling her to stand with him. They tread the large limb carefully before taking off into flight again. He observed her again, her hand dropping carefully to touch the water before pulling it back to her check. Peter chuckled silently.  
"I'm going to let you go now." he said evenly.  
"What?!" Anna gasped, looking at him as if he were crazy.  
Laughing Peter let her hand slip till only their fingers were grasping, the somehow intimate touch sending shivers through him. "It's alright. Just keep thinking happy thoughts. Just feel, you can do it, Anna, I know you can." he finished softly.  
After a moment of staring into his eyes, Anna let go, her eyes closing for a moment before she realized she hadn't fallen to the ground. Opening her eyes, she was still flying along side Peter, a large smile on his face as she controlled her movements carefully.  
She was flying!  
Closing her eyes again briefly, Anna tilted her chin up, letting the cool water and air spray over her face. Opening her eyes again, she laughed, her arms spread out wide, her feet pressed together as she and Peter flew over the lagoon, past the very angry mermaids laughing towards a cavern.  
  
_This is the night where we capture forever _

_And all our tomorrows begin _

_After tonight we will never be lonely again  
_  
Pulling her in behind him, Peter flew through the cavern at top speed as Anna laughed at him gleefully. Landing carefully, he reached out and pulled her hand to him, helping her land beside him.  
Anna stood close to him for only a moment, looking down, then into his face before grinning and moving slowly past him, her eyes darting back at him every few moments as he watched her intently. Her movements weren't as smooth and lithe in the air as they were on the ground. Her cat's balance and athletic ability were unsurpassed on the earthen terra.  
She laughed to herself, bringing Peter's attention back to her, skipping across the rocks, in and out of crevices in the ground, towards the water that washed up in the cove.  
He watched as she knelt down, her fingers touching the water softly before sitting down on the ground. Her hands moved across her laces smoothly, pulling them free of the leather. She pulled first one shoe, then the other off, followed by the soft cotton socks.  
Moving towards her, Peter sat above her on a rock as she dipped her toes in the water. She giggled at the coolness then pushed her whole foot down into the water, laughing loudly. It only took a moment for Peter to join in her laughter at her antics. His hand moved down to grab hers on the rock, his fingers intertwining with hers.  
She looked back up at him for a moment and he couldn't stop the urge to touch her hair. It swung freely in black ringlets across her face, neck and back and called to him to feel how soft it was. She froze for a moment as his browned fingers touched the ebony strands. He rubbed a ringlet between his fingers, then ran them up across the length of the strand until his fingertips touched her cheek. Her skin was smooth and soft here, and a hint of pink rose to her cheeks as his fingers found her ear. Soon his palm lay flat against her face, his fingers tickling at the curve of her ear.  
Anna turned her face downward, then out to look at the large opening in the cave, spreading the waters out before them in an endless horizon of stars and waves.  
  
_Lift me up _

_In your eyes _

_If you told me that is what heaven is _

_Well you'd be right _

_Hold me close _

_To your heart _

_I would go with you to the ends of the earth _

_And we'll fly_  
  
Before Peter could think, Anna took off, flying quickly out the exit of the cavern towards the endless expanse of water. He heard her laugh and quickly followed, catching up and flying beside her.  
He watched in fascination as Anna dipped her hands into the water, first the right, then left, letting the cool liquid stream across her fingertips as she picked up speed. Her laughter was contagious this night, free and finally happy, as she felt free and happy for the first time in her life.  
Turning over, Anna let her arms fall downwards, her fingertips once more touching the water, spraying it across the cool sea as her eyes closed, her senses taking over. She felt the cool air, smelled the salt from the sea and heard the soft laughter in the background. It was open, it was there and it was all for her! Finally! Something that she could grab ahold of and have without having it taken away or hurt or destroyed. This life was hers and she was going to grab hold and live it.  
Looking down the line of her stomach, she saw Peter following closely behind and grinned at him before swiftly changing her direction. Turning upwards, Anna let her body go flat as she gained altitude, flying higher and higher among the air, towards the sea of stars above her. Pushing herself, Anna forced her body to fly faster, fly harder, fly higher than ever before.  
Looking below her, she slowed down, letting Peter go speeding by, laughing then flying faster to catch him. They took turns flying through the expanse of night, darting here and there, playing tag and laughing with one another.  
  
Hook lifted his head from the desk to glance out the window at the moon once more, hoping to feel a slight morsel better, his eyes going wide.  
  
There, in the moonlight were two figures, one was of Peter Pan, his silhouette ever present, the other...  
"Anna...?" Hook whispered to himself before jumping up and rushing outside his quarters towards the bow of the ship. Grabbing his long viewer, he dashed his way to the edge of the ship, lifting the glass to his eye and gasping. There in the moonlight was his daughter, laughing and playing with Pan! Was she a traitor? Could it be she'd tricked him? No, he couldn't force himself to believe that.  
Turning the eyepiece towards Pan, Hook stared in disbelief at the look on the 'boys' face. He looked so happy, so carefree, but so different. He wasn't the same Peter Pan that Hook had grown to hate and desire to destroy so badly, so long ago. This was a young man on the verge of something Hook wasn't sure Pan could understand. And if he did, then it was something he did willingly. For it was now that he could see, even from afar, the look Pan gave Anna when he saw her was one in the same that Hook had experienced. He supposed the boy could feel his insides fluttering, realizing what was happening. And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't hate the boy for it...  
  
Pushing herself off once more to escape Peter, Anna laughed as he easily caught up to her, his hands grasping her waist as they flew higher, towards the moon, its bright light a blessing in the dark night. Anna let her head fall back, her hair a dark weave around her outstretched body and arms. Peter gazed up at her as he lifted her higher into the air, his face bright in the moonlight.  
He pulled them to a stop in front of the moon, her face now brightened by the light of it. She turned her head back down to him as he let her fall back to his height. The journey seemed far as her body slid against his, her feet coming to rest atop his own, her toes tickling his ankles.  
"Peter.." she breathed, her face, once again inches from his own. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and touched her tongue to them to moisten against the tangibly dry feeling. Turning her eyes up to look into his own, Anna was nearly put off balance by emotion in them, directed at her.  
Peter's eyes never left her eyes but for the moment she darted her tongue out to moisten her lips. He had to do something. Something he'd only done once, but this time he would be the one initiating it.  
Anna inhaled her breath as Peter leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers as his lips paused for a moment before touching her own. The spark between them was soft and warm, but exciting and a race of electricity at once. His warm mouth settled upon hers, pressing their lips together fully until they melded together.  
He'd never felt anything like it before, even with Wendy and once with Jane, it had never felt this real, this alive before. This was no childish 'thimble' as he'd once had; this was truly a 'kiss'. A full-grown kiss. A fact that should have disturbed him more than it did, but strangely it didn't. It made him want it even more, more than he should. He felt Anna sigh against his mouth, pressing back against him in acceptance and want. His hands slid farther around her waist onto the small of her back and he felt her arms come to rest against his shoulders, then sliding up across them to wrap around his neck. Her head tilted in an attempt to readjust their mouths against one another, enclosing them more fully. Her smooth, sweet hair lilted against his arms, brushing them in a temptingly exotic way, a new feeling along with the kiss.  
Pulling away from her mouth, Peter inhaled a long needed breath, his eyes opening to gaze at her once more. Her eyes were still closed her lips whetted and pressed. Pulling at her arm, he led her back down from the sky towards the cove again. He flew quickly, not wanting to be out of her arms for long and needing to feel her mouth against his again.  
Anna laughed and kept her eyes closed, instinctively knowing where he was taking them. When they landed, she opened her eyes again to see the ground beneath her feet. Dropping to her knees, then moving to sit, she looked up at the startled Peter. Her hand extended out to him and Peter eagerly took it, moving to sit beside her, his eyes never leaving hers.  
A satisfied smile graced Anna's face as she leaned in, capturing his lips with her own.  
  
_I've been waiting forever for this _

_This is the night _


	8. Some Things Never Change

Peter Pan and the Pirate's Daughter

Chapter 7

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue me. Sorry its so short!!!

* * *

Some Things Never Change  
  
Anna laughed as she felt Peter's hands tickle along the skin of her sides, underneath her top. The tips of his digits grazed her skin like sparks, making her squirm against him as he kissed her once more.  
Pulling away from him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, then smirked and looked out of the cove towards the sea. Peter followed her gaze, moving his head to rest against hers. They watched the ocean for what seemed almost forever. Anna tried to catch her breath as thoughts over what was happening between them raced through her brain. She was supposed to be here to kill him, but instead she found herself enthralled, kissing him instead! Oh, how strange fate could be to her. She wondered briefly how her father would react to his enemy kissing her, then her eyes went wide and she shot up, causing Peter to fall over.  
"What? What's wrong??" he asked, worried, his eyes searching her face in the gentle glow of the moonlight.  
Turning to look at him, Anna gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth before she stood. "My father! Oh, Peter I almost forgot my father! How could I do that? He's probably going insane wondering just what I've done!" she breathed, the worry evident in her voice.  
Standing and brushing off his leggings, Peter groaned inwardly. She _would_ worry about Hook.  
"I'm sure he's fine, Anna. He's Hook after all, he's probably on his ship right now contemplating how to kill me next." Peter sighed, exasperated.  
Anna stared at him blankly for a moment, then blinked. "He's probably worried about me though. He sees me as his daughter now and I did leave without really telling him. I just left him a note. I didn't want him to tell me not to, I knew he would." She sighed to herself, looking off for a moment before turning back to see Peter with a strange look on his face. It was one she'd only seen when her father had mentioned him once before.  
Pure hate.  
"He probably doesn't even care, Anna! He's just a stupid adult who doesn't care about anything but killing me! It's been his obsession for years, I don't think he's going to just stop all of a sudden!"  
Anna huffed, puffing up her chest and narrowing her eyes at Peter. Her fists balled and smashed down against her hips in anger. "Well, I _knew_ you had an ego, but honestly, Pan, you'd think you'd realize the world doesn't revolve around you! My father does care about other things than you. He cares about his ship, his crew and he cares about me!"  
Peter glared at her. "_Hook_ is the enemy. _Hook_ is the bad guy here. _Hook_ doesn't care about ANYONE!"  
Anna's eyes glared back into Peter's own, hard as stones. "My father, your _enemy_ is the ONLY person who has ever cared for me!"  
"That's not true!" Peter protested, his anger starting to build.  
"It is! My mother wouldn't have cared less if I died or lived! The constables that took me in only thought of me as a fun past time to get their sick pleasures from!" Anna's eyes were glowing with enragement as she yelled at the boy in front of her. "My father is the only one who ever gave a damn about me! He could have left me to die! Let them take me back instead of paying my debts off! He could have simply turned away! But he didn't!"  
Peter didn't say anything, his eyes staring back defiantly but letting Anna have her say.  
"He took me aboard his ship. He put me to work." Her voice got softer as she tried to explain. "And when I protested, when I told him that I wouldn't do it, he accepted that. He made his crew treat me like one of them, as his daughter. He promised me a home. Safety! My father, _Captain James Hook_, the person you think so horrible, is the only man who has ever cared for me!"  
Peter's mouth opened before he could stop himself and the words spilled out. "Your _father_ is a black hearted scoundrel, a stinking codfish who doesn't care about anything but himself and killing me! He's just using you like he does everyone else!" he yelled.  
The loud slap echoed through the forest. Peter stood, his head turned to the side, Anna gripping the hand that had struck his face. Tears formed in her eyes and her voice went soft as she tried to stop the pain from echoing in her words. "You don't know _anything _about my father. How dare you say things like that. He does care about me. He does."  
Spinning on her heels, Anna took off into the woods, the tears streaking down her face. Peter stood for long moments unable to move. Half of him was in shock from her reaction and the other half from the words that had come from his own mouth. Tilting his head back up, his cheek stained in a deep red blush from the painful blow, he watched the woods where she'd run off to. He had to make this right.

On the Jolly Roger, the night sea wind blew harshly across the deck, the light from the moon silhouetting out the images of the nine men that set on the bow of the ship, watching their Captain's head hang low, his lackey, Smee, standing nearby to offer comfort should the Captain allow himself to be comforted.  
The bulkiest of the men sneered, leaning in closer to the other pirates surrounding him. His dark, wavy hair surrounded his face, falling to his shoulders in dirty rags of strands, his black eyes glittered in the night light like small beetles. He had thick dirt stained hands, rugged and rough and a blood-red bandana wrapped firmly around his forhead. Like the others, his clothes were torn and dirty, soiled from days of work with no bathing. For Pirates rarely bathed as they saw it. It made them too proper. "Me-thinks," said he, his voice a low rumbling growl, "that thee Cap- I-tan is gettin' a bit too sof' fer that girly o' his. Makin' all o us look like we's care's about some lil bit o' meat." He growled. His rotted teeth crunched sickeningly together as he sneered towards the Captain.  
"Yee's spewin' mutany, Hitch!" hissed a cohort his skinny body a mere sliver next to the husk shoulders of the larger man. His long ragged hair swung dangerously in his face, his one left eye gleaming. Leaning in close to keep the conversation among themselves, the two whispered quietly, the sound of their voices gone before even the wind could catch it. All eyes turned for a moment towards Hitch, their eyes wide and waiting.  
Leaning forward again and grinning his browning teeth at them, Hitch spoke with the vemon of a demon snake in his voice, his tone as deep and ugly as his face. "Aye, Murton. Mutany says I..."  
And without thought, the others leaned in to hear the hushed plan that would bring their captain down.

Anna's eyes stayed steady on the ship, as if she were trying to see her father from so far away. She did not hear the footsteps as they approached. She only noticed his presence once he had settled down on the grass beside her. Pulling her knees up to her chin, Anna leaned her head forward, allowing her ebony hair to effectively curtain her face from him.  
"Anna..." she heard him begin, his voice soft and low, sympathetic.  
Anna turned her head farther from him, her eyes still on her father's ship; small, hot tears falling from her eyes unnoticed.  
Peter narrowed his eyes before carefully placing his hand on her arm. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." He faded off, unsure of what to say to make it better.  
Anna sighed heavily. "I realize that I haven't known him long at all, but...." Anna paused before spinning to look at Peter, her eyes determined. "He's still my father. And he took me aboard his ship. He paid my randsom, when he could have simply let the constable take me to the jails. He saved my life, Peter. And for that, I owe him." She looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, making sure he understood her words.  
Peter nodded and she turned her gaze as well as her body back towards the ship. For endless moments, Peter sat there in thought, before he cautiously moved closer to her, his hand coming to rest on hers that still held her knees in place. Her hand did not move to take his own, but neither did it push his own away. Peter took this as a sign of acceptance. If nothing else, they were friends. Even if her father was his mortal enemy...

The ship creaked dangerously in the dark waters, rippling gently from side to side as if trying to lure the captain to sleep. He'd felt it earlier that night. The restlessness in the air and the already wavering state of the crew made a deadly combination. He knew they talked about him. Knew that they spoke of him in evil words of treachery, but none would act on it. None would dare stand up to the captain, no matter how weak he'd seemed at times, his strength always prevailed. But this time....Hook sighed, his head falling again. This time, he'd lost something more personal than gold or shining jewels. He'd lost the only chance he'd had at a daughter.  
A sneer made it's way across his face. _To Pa_n... he incurred in his mind. He'd lost another precious piece of himself, something he'd taken for granted...to Pan. The boy was always destroying his life in some way or another...  
A sudden darkness started to fall over him, a shadow in the light of the moon that shouldn't have clouded his way. Furrowing his brows, Hook stood very still, suddenly very aware of the creaking aboard his ship and the silence that should have been filled with the loud snores or the crew. Then, as if by accident, the words popped into his mind, words that should have struck him earlier, as the metal object struck him hard now.  
  
_Mutiny..._

_  
_Review )  
  
Thanks dude! Appreciate it yeah I actually had that scene in my mind for a while before I saw the movie, then was like, oh yeah, defiantly going that way. Well not the dancing but....anyways thankz! Hope ya'l enjoy!!!  
  
Anya


End file.
